


SERENDIPITY

by AthenaSolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Finn is great, Jealousy, Lots of UST, Peace, Rating will change, Slow Burn, always sad ukulele in background, ben solo figure out your flippen feelings, ben solo is still dramatic, ben still resents his father for good reasons this is han solo, dramatic rain, finn is sweet, fluff and maybe a little sexy senes you have to read to find out, i feel sorry for finn, i will add more later i like to know what im getting into, leia is just tryna help, rey is thrown into this situation, rey loves plants and books she sometimes talks like shes in a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSolo/pseuds/AthenaSolo
Summary: SERENDIPITY-The chance occurrence of events in a beneficial way.Rey was left at orphaned as a very young child she was sadly never adopted. all the friends she ever had, had left and found family's. When she is finally old enough to live on her own, Maz kanata set Rey up with a little apartment and a job at a book store owned by Leia Organa, She has been working there for a little over a year. Leia's husband, Han Solo had recently passed away. Han Solo would stop by ever so often to pick Rey up for lunch to tell her his stories. She had almost felt like she had a place in this family. Since Han Solo passed Leia's son, Ben Solo had been hanging around the shop more and more.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stopped dusting the bookshelf for a moment.

Rey was worried about Leia. Rey and her had become very close over this last year. she was strong and normally kept to herself, but this was different normally it was a kind silence.  
This was different this felt like remorseful mourning. She knew her and Hans relationship wasn't perfect, but Hans stories about their archivist movement was so interesting. Its was like a book romance. 

Han solo. She knew she should not be as upset as she was because she only known him for about 9 months, But Han made her feel like she a place, a home. She missed that the most. Leia was kind but Han knew how to put someone at ease. She thought of the time he promised her that the three of them would go traveling sometime once they saved enough, Leia said not to count on it but she was. Rey loved to hear all of his stories she loved to write about it, like the time he and Leia broke down in the falcon in the middle of the Mojave Desert and he had to use their wits to survive. Leia still has the Polaroid from that trip on a calendar in there shop. 

Rey watched the women gaze out the shop window. Her crown of hair on her head made her look like a princess. Princess Leia Organa. The scene was a beautiful, something out of the poetic books about love, death and sorrow she loved so much. The green wallpaper, the burgundy curtains and the bookshelf backdrop. She was so beautiful when she was younger and she still is gorgeous. Her twin buns she wore when she was younger has inspired her own hairstyle, three buns down the back of her head to her nape. Anyone who came of the shop assumes they are related and how she wish that were true.

A family, something her pitiful existence always lacked and when she found something that felt similar to having one was quickly snatched of her hands like as if she was a young child. Rey breathed out all the air of her lungs to the point she felt flat. Finn.

Finn. She closed her eyes. She was trying to remember what he had told her to do when she had these thoughts. " Rey, I care about you and so does Han, Leia and Maz. We are still young and have so many adventures we can have together me and you. We can go where ever you want to, you can write your novel and I can finally open my restaurant." Her eyes still closed she smiled the truest and purest as she could muster. 

"Rey." Leia broke the silence and glanced towards her. Rey look towards her not saying anything.  
Leia began "I was reading through Hans will and ..." she huffed and was on the brink of tears. Rye made her way towards the woman to comfort her. She wrapped her in a warm embrace. Leia began again softly." Rey we always have viewed as more than an employee, hell, I'm closer to you than I am to most of my friends." She broke the embrace. Leia held Rey's fragile hands, and smiled. She smiled. "The falcon. Rey, he left it to you." 

The falcon. Rey was puzzled. Her? Wasn't Leia more deserving? She almost felt guilty. Hans jeep? That "car" had so many memories attached to it, all there trips there whole lives seem Revolve around it. To the point where they gave it that ridiculous name. "What? He didn't." The Woman's eyes were so sad but at the same time so comforting. "Rey, please don't fret. He knew how much you loved it." Rey wouldn't lie she loved that car and the history behind basically made it poetic. Rey loved everything in her life to have some kind of importance.

It was minutes from 6 pm on this Friday night. The sky was turning a fiery orange, this was Rey's favorite time of day. I mean she could use a car she had been taking the bus since she had been working here, and she loved to drive Finn had taught her a while back. She remembered blasting 80s rock music out of the falcon with Han... 

"Also, I need.. to tell you someone Rey, something I should have told you months ago I'm so.. sorry we never told you."  
Something she never told me? They told each other everything. The Solos were they only people she felt like she could trust after her whole life of finding someone and then .... losing them. Leia has basically adopted her. She would invite Leia over to teach her to cook while Han grumbled over the fact that she didn't own a TV. Oh, how has time passed to quickly.

"I- I mean we. Rey, me and Han have a son." 

Rey took two steps forward and one step back in her mind. A child? A son? Why had she never heard her talk about him? why had she never seen him in photos? She thought what it must have been like to have them as parents, or any at all. Rey was confused. This person must be horrible to have parents like this and never visit. 

Rey let go of her closet thing to a mothers hands. Rey looked at the floor with her green eyes. She wasn't upset.. just confused. She really had no place to be upset. "Listen Rey I don't want you to be upset-" Rey interrupted and looked up at the woman with pain in her eyes. "I'm not upset" that was a little harsh. She shouldn't have interrupted her.

"There is to much that needs to be said." Leia bit her lip. Rey understood this. She shouldn't pry. These wounds weren't just healing, they were still dripping with blood.

"I should go" Rey turned around and reached for her wool coat and scarlet scarf. She heard the jingling of keys. "Here, the falcon's around back." Rey received the keys and looked in her eyes she wanted to hug her. But she knew there was something Leia needed to say and she didn't know if she wanted to hear it. Besides she was tired it was a long week with Hans funeral and all. 

She put her hand on the door and stepped into the cold, bitter, and unforgiving winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey awoke snuggled up against her cheap couch with her soft blanket she took from the orphanage aimlessly thrown over her.  
It Provided comfort with the catch of unwelcome memories.

But she couldn't get herself to get rid of it.

She winced. The sun was obnoxiously bright today. It seemed wrong, dew to recent events. 

Bright sun rays poured into the apartment creating sharp shadows. The dust danced in the bright luminance. 

She stood up and a book fell hard against the hard wood floor. She didn't hear it or she didn't care.

She had a small numbing on the side of her head she held with the palm of her hand. She looked down at her coffee table and examined all the crumpled drafts and left for dead ideas.

Her inspiration seemed to have walked out on her recently.

she let her heavy head fall out of hands. she blinked and made her way to the kitchen. BB followed her into the kitchen. Rey loved that cat. Her and Finn found it at the shelter in town. 

She always told herself if she ever had a family, they would adopt. 

She fumbled in slow motion to put on a pot of coffee.

She leaned down and pet BB.

Finn, shoot. She was supposed to meet him for breakfast. She turned towards the door where her green Denim backpack sat on the floor.

She went towards it and threw it upside down without a care. The contents fell out onto the floor. The damn falcons keys, a small notebook, some pencils, wallet, etc. And her cellphone, an older model but Rey wasn't really fond of technology anyway.

She slouched against the back of her door.

She opened her messages to find a typical worried Finn text. "you ok? If you slept in, its ok. It's cold, I know I can still pick you up for lunch if you want?". 

This was so, so Finn. Having to deal with her crap all the time. 

He had been especially attentive lately. She wished to give him the same someday. she could give him the Same.

Someday.

Her fingers began typing before she told them too.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened. Sounds great."

She quickly added not shortly after.

"I'll pick you up"

She smiled at how much Finn knew her.

___

The rearing hum of the falcon was comforting and irritating all at the same time. The town was freezing and no one was outside unless they had to.

Rey had no idea why she was so fond of this weather. But the cold bitterness biting at everyone's ears made for good conversation.

The sun was still glaring. How could it be so cold but so bright.

Rey tried to turn on the radio. Some obnoxious singer was littering her soul with hate.

She turned it off. Silence was better than that. She should have brought her tapes Han had made for her.

The clouds were low over the purple mountains in the distance. They clashed against the bright blue sky making a beautiful scene.

Every once and a while the sun would catch yesterdays snow and nearly blind her. She past a house where they had left there sprinklers on. It looked like a winter wonderland. The white capes blue green grass. The giant icicles that hung from the tree. The gold blinking Christmas lights warmed the whole picture. She was driving through her favorite neighborhood. The modernized 50s style houses inspired her.

She always said if- when she has a family she would try to find a homely house here.

All the family looked so happy, reckless kids in the street. All the family's she had read about in books were like this.

Someday she would adopt a village. Someday her kids would never be lonely. Someday she could have someone to love with her whole heart.

She glanced at the people waiting for the bus. She suddenly felt guilty. Until yesterday she would be riding with them.  
To be honest she was trying to ignore yesterdays conversation. 

how much did I hurt Leia walking away like that?  
God, more things to burden her heavy heart.

Her thoughts raged on, and refused to stop.

A son? How much did she really know about her? She knew about their younger years and she admired them for it. She really wanted that life.

But the rest had been a blurry and dodged questions. 

Maybe she had been to trusting. She knew them well and they were honest people. 

They must have there reasons. 

There son? 

He wasn't at the funeral. Have a child not had. He was alive. How terrible of a person must you be, To not got to your own.. fathers, funeral? Why wasn't he around? what awful thing made him-that person refuse to see his own parents? Rey pondered over the idea of why Leia mentions this now of all times? What was her reasoning? 

she felt a guilty anger well up inside. She felt selfish.

\---

She pulled up to Finns drive way. 

She pushed her thoughts into some door inside her mind. Another time perhaps.

It was a tall red brick duplex with dead vines creeping around the edges. Finn didn't have much money since he was trying to jumpstart his cooking career. So he had a roommate Poe. They split the rent each month. They seemed to be great friends. She had only really met Poe once but she was pretty sure he was gay.

To tired, and worried that Poe would come to the door and not know what to say. She pressed hard on the old leather stiff steering wheel.

A loud honk filled the street. 

She reached into her purse and pulled out her small notebook. She leaned back and put up legs above the steering wheel.  
She flipped threw her book filled with prompts and scenes. Sketches and skeletons. Someone once told her that if you ran through an artists works it would describe what a person wanted out of life. 

She didn't really believe that, because she would write about beautiful heroines saving the galaxy with the help of hunky companions and adorable sidekicks.  
All she really wanted in life was to get her work published and get her feet off the ground, and maybe someday settle down for a family. Maybe be a more empathetic person. 

Be happy.

Not that she wasn't sometimes Finn would suggest she should get herself checked out for depression. She kind of just brushed it of as him being overly concerned.

He finally came out wearing the jacket Poe had given him last week. I don't think Finn was really getting the point of it. 

He walks out with cartoon mock surprised face on and points at the falcon. Rey slides out.

She embraces Finn with an aggressive and warm hug. She loved her times she spent with Finn she was so comfortable with him she was almost able to completely fade into oblivion.  
Her mood was some how able to somersault. 

Her grabbed her forearms through her sweater. She gave him the biggest smile.. He stared at her and smiled like he meant to do something but couldn't. She best not read into it.

"Aren't you cold where's your overcoat?" he said as the warm steam escaped him. 

"In the falcon" she gestured with her head because she still trapped in the warmth of his arms. she surprised even herself as she said it. 

"The falcon?, how did you? He left it to you?" You could tell the gears were clicking inside his mind as he spoke. She tried to smile the best she could but the falcon was just another reminder of something-someone she had lost. 

She felt no need to explain.

Rey stared at the falcon longingly. Finns face turned to a concerned smile. "Its cold, and I can only do so much to keep you warm." He guided her face slowly and gently back at his. 

He finally let go. A warmth large enough to lift her soul and body was gone and she missed it dearly. He led her to the falcon. she slipped in the drivers seat and he leaped into the passenger.

She had a sudden revelation about an old Polaroid she had seen of Han and Leia in the falcon. Token from the outside. They must have looked just like that. She loved the idea of traveling with Finn her best and most dearest friend. There were many times where he had suggested the idea.

Finn preemptively turned the heater on. "burr" he mocked as he rubbed his hands together. Rey just looked over at him and smiled.

"You're an idiot"

She was happy. Now in this moment she was happy. They drove and talked and drove. Every once a while Finn would try to comfort her on Hans death but he must have come to the realization that he wasn't going get anything out of her this early on. So he stopped trying. Rey considered maybe talking about what Leia had said, but she didn't really want to burden him anymore than she probably was. And maybe she still wasn't ready. The mood would go sour and then Finn knew exactly how to lighten it up. How to bring her down from her dark dreary castle she would occasionally hide in. Like a prince. 

They had finally settled for a little French café near a older more cozy part of town.

That sat down at a clothed table at the corner. A bit too romantic for a couple of friends. But they went with it. 

The waiters were very formal and discrete. An old short woman would come out of the kitchen yelling at her son and cursing him at the counter while a couple were paying. 

They couldn't contain there laughter. The rain outside was outside started with sprinkles and ended with drops. Rey loved the rain and Finn just couldn't understand it. But she understood considering he did grow up in Washington. 

"Rey I've been meaning to talk to you about something." he blurted out once a silence had settled between them. 

Rey nodded she had been expecting him to say something about it. She ushered him on.

He hesitated.

"So you know that offer I had put up for the restaurant building? "

She nodded.

His mouth fell open early before he spoke "I got it, -I got it Rey" he smiled satisfyingly.

Rey let a fake surprised "No" she knew he would get it he was amazing salesman.

He continued "and Poe has decided to partner up with me." he was especially excited about that last part. That's great he would get to work with best friend!

Her mouth hung open "that's great Finn!" 

They stood up to embrace each other. Another warm and welcomed hug from Finn she would take anytime. 

They talked and ate and laughed. Soon Finn said he had another meeting to go to about the building. So she had drive him home. She tried to make they drive home last a little longer than it should have been.

They got out and hugged and Rey held back her tears but Finn could still see them. She really didn't want to leave him. She still needed the emotional support he provided. She had a sense of euphoria around him.

And then Finn kissed her on the cheek. "Stay safe till I'm near." 

And then he walked away. Her support system left. 

She was alone. She tried to hold on to his attitude and presence.

But that left too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fun to write. This story is going to be riddled with all those fan favorite AU romance tropes. I know its kind of depressing starting out but it will pick up soon. There are reasons I promise. I just can't wait. I have way to many drafts.  
> \^~^/\^~^/ http://athenasolo.tumblr.com/\^~^/\^~^/ 
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry Finnrey shippers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben solo has a interesting conversation with his mother.

Leia had called him several times this week. More desperate each time. It was starting to get to him. He always left it for the voicemail.

He would sit and listen. Contemplating whether he should call back or not. He wouldn’t even know what to say, where to start. This left him emotionally drained and stressed.  
What do you even say to a women whose “husband” just past.

He could apologize. He didn’t even know what that would sound like coming out of his own voice. But it wasn’t like his childhood was all Han solos fault the least she could have done was help and spent a little time with him as a child. She was never motherly. She never tried to explain. 

He paced around his apartment. He chewed on his fingers until the bleed.  
But she was trying now.

It didn’t help Phasma and Hux had been on his ass about his job performance. He couldn’t lift a finger lately without someone yelling in his ear about it. Recently he had felt himself becoming more aggressive. He would go to his local bar on occasion down the street but that really didn’t help. He would just get emotional. His frustration with his life would rise as the hard liquor went down. The regrets.

But most of all, he regrets not going to the funeral. It was the least he could have done but damn, he couldn’t even get that right. He wouldn’t have been there for his-father, But for his mourning mother. It was so dreary that day he could almost feel his mother’s feelings whisper and choke him in his sleep.

Though he would never admit it. He cried that night and since then he couldn’t seem to stop.

He tried dating to try to take his mind off his burdens, but women that dated men like him. Seemed to get bored easy. It probably didn’t help he wasn’t comfortable talking about himself. So the “dates” usually turned into several emotionless intoxicated 1 nightstands. The women would end up cursing him to hell. So he gave up naturally.

The only thing he missed was the body in the bed, even if the soul was dead. And maybe that’s what he deserved after all this time. Maybe someone like him didn’t deserve someone that could understand him. 

Not like it would be easy for him to learn to trust somebody. 

He couldn’t survive in this condition, not with this guilt. The doctors had prescribed him some medication for his depression but he usually would fall out of the routine of taking it and end up even worse. 

He had to do something soon or his sanity might not survive the year, hell the month. He had gotten into a bit of a bad habit of taking out his anger out on his possessions. He had gotten several noise complaints. But when he was in this Kind of mood he didn’t seem to care. 

* * *

He had to, he had to call her before he changed his mind. Walked over to his phone and held it in front of his face.

Mom. 

He read, it felt like a punch to the gut. 

He tried to think about what he would say? Would he go casual? Would he be formal, or would that hurt her even more? Should he do this even at all? Would this make this worse? Would she hate him? Tears puddles at the corners of his eyes. Who she resent him the same way he did all these years?

He held it to his ear. His hands began to shake.

The dial began. 

Voicemail. 

Dammit! His own mother who had been torturing him for days with her calls didn’t answ- it was interrupted. She picked up.

“Ben?” her voice sounded broken and soft.

He bit back his pride. Momentarily. “Mom?” his deep voice made the word unnatural, or maybe it was the fact he hadn't said that in ten years. He was getting sick of himself. Did she deserve to be called that? 

He heard muffled sobbing over the line. “Oh ben, you sound so, so grown up”

He cringed at the words. He didn’t feel grown up. At this moment he felt like a child begging for his Mothers attention. The fights, the memories. They came flooding back. He didn’t know how to feel, a part of him wanted to throw the phone across the room and scream. The other, just wanted his mother.

“How, how are you?” The phone crackled as she spoke breathlessly. He could tell she was intent on not scaring him off. 

He didn’t know what to say, where to start. The doctor’s visits. The nights alone. The guilt. The anger. The regret? He wasn’t good. But it felt wrong to tell a widow. 

“Fine. Fine how are you?” That came out of his mouth a little too rushed. The words seemed mediocre.

She chuckled sadly. “Better, now that I’ve heard from my son”

Your son you never treated me like son? He felt anger rise. He had to get in control of it soon before the monster began to eat away at the conversation.

Silence. 

“The funeral. I should-“. He spat holding onto his emotions.

“Let’s not talk about that.” She interrupted. Surprisingly strongly. But he needed someone else to be strong for once.

“All that matters is that were talking.” She continued “let’s take it from here.”

He listened, that’s all he could do. The tears began to stream down his face. He was so glad no one could see his disgrace of a face. 

She talked the about stuff that happened in her day to keep the silence occupied. How, her service dog had gotten out again chasing a butterfly. She was intent on keeping him on the line.

“Where are you living?” she asked. You could still hear her fighting back tears in between words.

This would crush her. She must expect him to be living in some city far away from her. But no. He wasn’t.

“Here.” He confessed catching his forehead between his thumb and index.

He heard a sharp inhale over the static telephone line. He looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh.” She mumbled.

He closed his eyes tight.

“We should meet, ben.” she alleged. 

That sounds alright. Or maybe it didn’t, dammit. He wouldn’t protest not when they had gotten this far. 

“Why not tomorrow- You come by the shop?” she sounded oddly, happy. Though he was surprised by her urgency. 

No, this doesn’t change anything, he didn’t deserve to see her. After all this time, 10 years? She should be angry, she had no right to love him, still. Maybe this would heal the wounds that clawed at the of his mind?

“Fine, fine.” He retorted a little too harshly. 

"You can finally meet Rey "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I really relate to fandom ben/kylo in the deeper fan fictions that I've read, and what I see of him in the movies. So I do find it easier to write from his POV than Rey's.  
> So lets just say I know what I'm talking about when it comes to this chapter.  
> \^~^/\^~^/ http://athenasolo.tumblr.com/\^~^/\^~^/


	4. Chapter 4

Rey rubbed her eyes. This had been the longest day in what seemed like weeks.

Everything about the day was slow. From the drive here to the tea kettle.

Leia had been extra quiet today. Leia was an intelligent and thoughtful person. After the exchanged festivities she really hadn’t said anything.

Rey had tried to apologize but Leia wouldn’t hear it. She seemed somewhere else, somewhere distant.

Rey leaned onto the cluttered register counter.

It had been sprinkling since she woke up this morning, but now it was pouring. The thunder clashed and the gust clattered the wind chimes.

Rey was done. She went to a corner in the shop and nestled herself down. 

She grabbed her wool coat since the small shop wasn’t heated very well. She brought her notebook to the book shop today since recently that was the only place she could think straight. 

Last night she had a harder time keeping herself company. She was emotional and crowded with memories. 

Staying up all night afraid of the thunder, not having anyone to hold you. The coming and passing of friends who seemed to be even more damned than she was.   
The nights desperate to sleep. She would write and draw about a little Scottish isle that her and her friends would be safe and happy. They would be together and be safe forever they would never have to leave they could sing and play pretend. No one could ever take the people she loved away.

A CURVE

A curve   
Is bending   
around me  
like a chain  
reminding me   
of something   
I’d rather forgot 

But life, life can always take someone you love away. Heavy quiet tears fell down her red cheeks. If there’s one thing living in an orphanage taught her, it’s that no one wants to hear you cry. 

Leia had secluded herself in Han’s office. She had disappeared for hours.   
\- - -  
Leia sat alone in Han’s office. The strange things that an aromas can make you feel. But it makes such an impact. 

She gazed around the room and examined each memento. Each had a story, an attachment and a memory.

She would never trouble Rey with this but, she had spent the last few nights here. She didn’t know why. She had just gone numb. 

In till last night’s phone call. Leia’s hands fiddled with a key stuck on some tape under the desk. 

She unlocked one of Han’s drawers. This was the only one in the room with a lock. 

The rain was still barreling down on the metal roof. 

Clak, clank, clak. Clak.

She pulled the wooden drawer open, it made old creaking noises like it hadn’t been messed with for months. There were some old geo’s they had discovered on one of their many trips. Some portraits of her. Some pictures of the falcon.

One thing stood out. It was probably one of its kind.

It was a small yellowed white envelope.

BEN 1987 Michigan

The paper creased and folded as Leia tried to remove the photo. 

It was Han and Ben. Han was asleep in the stiff hospital chair with baby ben in his arms. So relaxed, so peaceful.

He kept it.

She couldn’t even bear to think about what Han’s last words were to there son. That was far too painful. 

Where was he? Leia held her face in her hand as tears threatened the corners of her eyes.

He had said he would come, he sounded sincere? What had she done wrong? They had gotten so far. How could he?

The orange fire sat upon the horizon. It was getting late. 

Leia rested her head on the table and let the tears fall.

He wasn’t coming. 

I’m growing old.

I delight in our past my dear.   
For my future is unclear.

\- - -

Rey was putting her things away, when she heard the jingle of cheerful little bells.

The cold air filled the shop quickly. Her “happy” little oasis was disturbed.

Rey sighed and her forehead banged against the bookshelf. 

She sighed.

She was tired she wanted to be home, but home was where the memories were. 

The sun had gone down, she was about to close up. Who the hell was here at this hour?

She moved through the vellichor book shop. It had started to hail, the bangs on the metal roof began to get louder.

“If you spend more than five minutes in here..” she grumbled.

She walked into the front of the establishment. 

A tall broad man had his back to her. He peered out the window. He had a black wool trench coat and a strange torn grey scarf. His stance was tense and defensive.

He had some great tussled black hair that looked like it was made from raven’s feathers. What the hell are you thinking? 

His energy was strange and vulnerable? 

His sudden movement scared her. He turned towards her.

His features were interesting, yet strangely endearing. His entire being was contradictive. Masculine nose, soft jaw, deep brown puppy eyes, Tall and broad body, soft lips. His eyes were tired. He almost looked like he had been crying? Was he ok?

He almost reminds her of someone? 

If you have ever been in pain, a deep pain. You will understand this. You can always tell.

Rey pulled herself back to reality.

His voice was low but not coarse. Intense but soft. Appealing yet terrifying. 

“Leia Organa, is she here?” he looked down and then up again, trying to hide his obvious discomfort. 

Organa? There must be misunderstanding.

“Solo?” his eyes shot her a glare that can be only be described as shock.

He scratched his head and then changed his footing to appear confident again. 

“I suppose.” He nodded.

Rey nodded she had believed she hid in Han's office but this was not the case.

Leia glided from behind a bookcase. She overheard them. Who was this?

Her face was red. Her cheeks still stained with tears. Her hair was a little unruly. She walked softly, you could barely hear her.

The man’s face stayed the same. Leia tried her very best to smile.

“Ben.” Leia sighed. 

The man’s face twisted slightly with emotion. His fists were clenched then the let go.

Leia walked in till she was a good three feet away from his chest.

She looked up at him and tears fell. 

Rey's heart twisted and wrenched. 

Then the realization it hit her if Leia and Han ever had a child, by the blood of Alderman, (as Leia would put it) this was him.   
This was ben solo? She expected some over confident monarch. Her thoughts ran back to her, her uninformed accusations. There was still something about there relationship she still couldn't comprehend. Why hadn't she heard of him. These were the interactions of people who hadn't seem each other in years. 

Leia stepped forward and embraced him with force.

Ben’s arms raised and hung awkwardly for a moment. He looked up at Rey. Leaned down and hugged his mother.

Leia’s voice was hushed. She was engulfed in bens massive frame.

“You’re so handsome” She reached up and touched his face. His lips began to quiver slightly. But yet again he regained his stern composition.

"10 years" she whispered. 

“So much like your fath-“. She stopped herself. 

The man let her go. 

Leia closed her eyes and wiped her sorrow away. 

Rey felt almost flat, a part of her conciseness drifted away. She didn’t feel present. The emotion in the room was overwhelming. It was better to not comprehend it, than be consumed by it. 

Ben looked away. He looked in way regretful. 

Leia tracked his face. She held her self and stroked her arms for comfort. Rey did this at times. She knew why.

“So where are you working?” she finally spit out. She bit her lip. Her hand began to tremble. She caught it to stop it.

“An auto shop at the end of town, it pays well.’ He stood with his hands placed behind his back sternly. 

They may have kept talking but her mind seemed to drift, she really didn’t have a place in the conversation, Rey couldn’t quite get a read on Ben solo, she fancied herself as good at reading peoples intentions. She was getting nothing.

Leia glanced over to Rey for comfort. She must have realized she had been here for the whole odd exchange. 

She gestured over to her. “Ben, I wanted to introduce to you to Rey, if you choose to come back into our- I mean my life, you impede on hers.” 

“Yes, hello.” He seemed to imitate the action of tipping his hat.

“Pleasant to meet you.” Rey retaliated. 

This person, Ben, seemed to be intrigue her. There was something he was intent on hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me a little longer to get up. I kept getting caught up at certain parts. I was in a bit of a mental block I feel like I could've done better.  
> And for readers who despise insta love (like myself) lets just say you have nothing to worry about.   
> Also I love it when writers leave soundtracks for their readers!   
> I think the tone was what I was going for.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aSUxWMDHBw  
> \^~^/\^~^/ http://athenasolo.tumblr.com/\^~^/\^~^/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so feedback is welcome :)


End file.
